


We Are the Champions

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Secret Relationships, Soccer AU, We all love them, secret crushes, there’s a tiny bit of angst and a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: The college soccer AU nobody asked for but I wanted to write anyway because it’s adorable❤️ Title is taken from the song of the same name by Queen.





	We Are the Champions

It was a fairly warm fall day at National City University, the sun was shining through the color changing trees making them glow, the breeze was soft as fallen leaves danced along the walkways, the air carried a faint hint of cinnamon and something distinctly fall through out campus. In one of the dorm rooms soft sighs and an occasional giggle could be heard in the currently abandoned halls. Inside the room Kara Danvers was smiling as she kissed a trail of soft red marks down the pale expanse of her girlfriend’s neck pulling those soft sighs from her parted blood red lips.

“Kara-“

Her words cut off in a small giggle as Kara’s lips brushed past a ticklish spot near her jaw, making her gently squeeze the blonde’s shoulders biting her lip.

“Darling, we can’t.”

Kara pouted against the other girl’s shoulder wrapping her arms around the ravenette’s slim waist to pull her closer.

 

“Why not Lee? You don’t have class for another hour.”

Lena rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle slipping her fingers into golden locks tugging softly to draw her girlfriend away from her shoulder to meet her bright blue eyes.

“Because darling,”

She paused to kiss the blonde’s lips for half a second.

“You have practice in fifteen minutes and we don’t know when Gayle will be back from her photography project.”

Kara gently pressed their foreheads together giving a soft smile.

“Okay, but I won’t forget about this at movie night.”

Lena smiled moving herself into Kara’s lap and looping her arms around her neck.

“Are you sure you won’t? Cause it’s Good Luck Tradition Movie Night tonight.”

Kara beamed, Good Luck Tradition Movie Night or Good Luck Movie Night meant all the pizza, potstickers, and Lena’s famous Hot Wings they could eat before the big soccer game the following day.

“As much as I love our tradition I want to love you more.”

Lena blushed but smiled when Kara’s lips pressed into her neck again making her giggle.

“You are so cheesy Kara Danvers!”

Kara chuckled meeting Lena’s green eyes.

“But you love me more for it Lena Luthor.”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully but stole a kiss from the blonde.

“Yeah I guess I do.”

Kara smiled and deepened the kiss making Lena sigh and melt into the blonde’s hold all thoughts about class and practice forgotten.

•❤️•

It was around six when Kara made her way to Lena’s off campus apartment, arms laden with three large pizzas, two orders of potstickers, and tucked under her arm was the largest bag of potato chips she could find. When she reached the door she tapped her foot against it twice and waited until Lena opened it and giggled taking the pizzas.

“Really love, three pizzas? How are we going to eat all of this?”

Kara smirked entering the apartment and closing the door as she toed off her shoes before padding after Lena and catching her around the waist as she set the pizzas down on the kitchen island.

“I plan on eating as much as I can this time and what we don’t eat gets saved and then when I stay over I don’t have to pick from all your weird veggie snacks.”

Lena laughed as she turned in the blonde’s arms resting her hands on her chest.

“They aren’t weird Kara! What is so weird about kale puffs, dried fruit, or raw veggies?”

Kara pulled a face before placing a kiss to the corner of Lena’s lips.

“Because it’s rabbit food! Especially the kale puffs.”

Lena tried to look offended but failed as Kara tried to be sneaky about stealing a slice of pizza behind her back making her raise a brow and place her hands on her hips.

“You are one odd cookie Kara Danvers.”

Kara beamed letting Lena out of her arms watching her head to the living room while the blonde grabbed a slice of pizza.

“So what are we watching tonight?”

Lena hummed as she flipped through her vast collection of digital movies.

“Not sure yet.”

Kara hummed walking into the living room and dropping onto the couch watching Lena scroll.

“What about Chicago?”

Lena made a face.

“Not another musical besides we watched that last month.”

Kara hummed around a mouth full of cheese watching the screen.

“Jurassic Park?”

“Are we really in the mood for dinosaurs?”

“No.”

Lena sighed flopping down on the couch beside Kara handing her the remote.

“Wanna just binge watch seasons of Merlin or Gilmore Girls?”

Kara smiled taking the remote and opening Netflix.

“Merlin it is!”

Lena rolled her eyes but smiled as Kara selected the show and started it before stretching out on the couch and pulled Lena down to her earning a squealed laugh before the raven haired woman smiled and snuggled close more content to play with her girlfriend’s hand on her waist than watch the movie. It must have been around ten when Lena began to doze off earning a smile from Kara as she nuzzled the other woman’s neck.

“I think it’s time to move to the bedroom before we fall asleep here.”

Lena whined before rolling over and hiding her face in Kara’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna get up, you’re comfy.”

The blonde chuckled kissing the messy crown of raven hair.

“I never said you had to get up.”

Lena smiled against her shoulder as Kara shifted until she was sitting up then got up holding Lena as if she weighed nothing as she walked to the master bedroom. Once in the room she laid Lena on the queen sized bed before walking to the dresser and took out a pair of Superman sleep shorts and a blue tank top that said _Comets_ on it in white letters. She quickly changed into them before grabbing Lena’s pajamas and going to the other woman then helping her into them. Once dressed Lena pulled Kara into the bed earning a chuckle before the blonde settled in behind her and pulled her close.

“I love you Lee.”

Lena smiled sleepily lacing her fingers with Kara’s on her stomach.

“I love you too Kar.”

Kara smiled happily nuzzling into her girlfriend’s hair letting her eyes close as she felt Lena fall asleep.

•❤️•

In the morning Lena stretches out in bed without opening her eyes, she didn’t need to look to know Kara was gone the blonde had tried to sneak out around five in the morning for early soccer practice but was less successful than she believed especially after stubbing her toe and nearly forgetting to cover her curses as she hopped around a bit. Letting out a sigh Lena opened her eyes and smiled seeing that on her bedside table was a note written in Kara’s perfect curling script.

_’Went to practice, I’ll see you at the game tonight then after we can cuddle all night and celebrate. Love you Lee, Kara.’_

Lena smiled softer before she forced herself out of bed to shower and get dressed.

•Meanwhile•

“Danvers get your head in the game! You let that ball right past you!”

Kara bit her lip glancing at the coach while she ran after her teammates silently hoping coach Diana was yelling at Alex not her.

“Doing great girls, keep up the hustle! Alex watch Maggie she’s got a wide opening.”

Kara looked down the field at her sister, though a year older Alex was at NCU finishing on getting her nursing degree. Alex was tall and lean, with fair skin, a hidden dusting of freckles over her nose that only showed up if she got sunburnt or really angry, her auburn hair was newly cut off short and shaved on one side, and her eyes were brown from afar but up close they were a rich mahogany color. Kara snapped back to herself as she seen Alex pass her the ball making her muscles react at once easily swiping the ball before Maggie had a chance to get it and headed for the goal. A quick second to make the calculations and Kara kicked the ball right past Sam into the goal. Diana blew her whistle complementing them all on a great practice before telling them to hit the showers before class.

Kara quickly grabbed her bag and headed for the locker room smiling when Alex and the rest followed not far behind all talking about how they were going to cream the other team later. After a quick shower Kara was dressed and working on drying her hair when Alex sat next to her dressed in black leggings, a loose grey t-shirt, also working on drying the longer part of her hair.

“So who is he?”

Kara blinked looking at her sister through a mess of damp blonde bangs.

“What do you mean? He who?”

Alex chuckled taking the towel away from her hair before running her fingers through it as she shrugged.

“That’s what I’d like to know. The guy that’s on your mind and has you distracted enough to completely miss a perfect pass and make coach yell at you.”

Kara blushed but hid it by dropping the towel over her head and rubbing her hair dry.

“You’re imagining things. There’s no guy, I’m just thinking about tonight.”

And it wasn’t a lie, she really was looking forward to after the game when she could go back to Lena’s and they could cuddle up on the couch together and just be together. The blonde jumped when Alex pulled the towel, and a few strands of hair, off her head before replacing it and taking over drying her sister’s hair.

“ _Suuuuure_ there isn’t anyone on your mind. You are a terrible liar Kara, just spill already.”

Kara huffed shaking her head to get her hair out of her face as Alex pulled the towel off again deeming her hair dry enough.

“There seriously isn’t Alex! Sheesh I don’t pester you this much about your little crush on Mag-“

Kara’s words were cut off as Alex slapped a hand over her mouth looking around panicked until she was sure Maggie hadn’t heard.

“Okay okay just shut up about that!”

Kara had to fight not to smirk as Alex took her hand away crossing her arms.

“But I’m your sister Kar, you kinda have to tell me when there’s someone in your life.”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“I know Alex but there isn’t so there’s nothing to tell otherwise you’d be the first to know.”

Alex observed her sister for a moment before the sound of the bell made her curse under her breath and grab her bag.

“Alright Kar if you say so. I’ll see you tonight! Love you!”

“Love you to!”

The words were called after Alex as she and the rest of the girls hurried out of the locker room to their classes. Kara sighed to herself as she finished packing her bag. Of course she wanted to tell Alex about Lena, she was bursting at the seams to tell someone, anyone, that she and the school’s resident genius were together and that she loved Lena more than anything but she couldn’t. It wasn’t because of them being a same sex couple, there were dozens of them all over campus, it wasn’t because of soccer, Diana didn’t care about relationships as long as they didn’t interfere with practices, and it definitely wasn’t because she was embarrassed of Lena. It was just the simple fact that Lena didn’t want anyone to know because she feared her name in the picture would make Kara a target for breaking and undeserved criticisms in her soccer career, would make people turn on her for associating with the daughter of the cities biggest hotel owners, for associating and dating the sister of the man who ended her cousin’s football career in college.

Kara got to her feet and pulled her duffle on shaking her head to erase those thoughts, she loved Lena and Lena loved her that was all that was important. Pushing the negative thoughts away Kara headed out of the locker room and headed for her dorm room, she still had a full hour before her class which left her time to send Lena a good morning message and have something to eat. Once she arrived in the dorm room Kara nearly jumped out of her skin when her roommate, Gayle Marsh, popped her head out of the closet.

“So the little ladybird returned home.”

Kara set her bag down holding her chest.

“Holy crap Psi! Don’t do that! You gave me a heart attack!”

The other blonde rolled her eyes stepping out of their shared closet holding two black long sleeved shirts, one solid black knit and the other had slightly lighter black bats scattered all over.

“Which one of these should I wear out tonight?”

Kara walked over looking at the two shirts before pointing to the solid one.

“That one and you can wear your boots and choker. Where are you going?”

Gayle turned to hang the bat covered shirt back up before taking out a pair of black ripped jeans examining the acid washed spots all over them.

“Anywhere but here, I don’t want to be with in twenty miles of this place when you and your girl come back from that game.”

Kara furrowed her brows, sweat popping out as her nerves went into overdrive.

“G-girl? What girl? My sister? I know Alex can be kinda wild after a win but she isn’t that bad is she?”

Gayle sighed hanging the pants back up before looking at Kara with a look that just screamed ‘are you kidding me?’ making Kara swallow thickly.

“You really think I’m _that_ clueless Goldilocks? I’m pretty sure this $150 wrap doesn’t belong to either of us,”

She paused to point to the black shawl Lena must have left on the desk earlier the other day.

“And I’m positive neither of us wears that expensive perfume that hangs in the air like you have a bouquet of roses in your nose.”

Kara blushed shuffling her feet, Lena wasn’t going to be happy. Gayle crosses her arms looking over the other blonde.

“Judging by that look I’m right and going off the clues I can narrow down the who to Lena Luthor yes?”

Kara sighed in defeat sitting on the foot of her roommate’s black dressed bed.

“Okay you caught me. Yes it’s Lena Luthor, yes I’m seeing her, and no one can know.”

Gayle nodded watching Kara taking in the honest look in her blue eyes.

“After the history your families have I get why. Don’t freak out, I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Kara took a second to register the words but when she did a smile broke across her face and she jumped up wrapping the other girl in a hug.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!”

Gayle rolled her eyes patting Kara’s head before wiggling away.

“Yeah yeah don’t thank me for being a decent human being.”

Kara chuckled unable to keep from smiling.

“I can’t help it! Not everyone would keep that kind of secret!”

Gayle only shrugs as she combs her fingers through her hair.

“Listen Goldie, don’t sweat it and don’t spread it. Now if you’re done I’m going out.”

Kara’s smile turned into a look of pure curiosity as she cocked her head to the side.

“Oh? Where to?”

Gayle rolled her eyes grabbing her purse heading for the door.

“Don’t worry about it. See ya.”

Kara was only able to nod before her roommate was gone leaving her to smile like a fool as she flopped down onto her own bed and did a little action between dancing and random flails smiling so much her face hurt.

•❤️•

Later that day, after classes, students began to fill the bleachers surrounding the soccer field dressed in navy and gold Comets attire. Lena had gotten in early, a perk of being friends with someone on the newspaper, and was sitting as close as the fence as she could sporting Kara’s own letterman jacket, a matching pair of navy and gold paint lines on her cheeks, and a navy Comets beanie. She watched the field as the teams began to enter by name and number, Alex was first out on the field followed by Maggie, Sam, a few others Lena didn’t know and bringing up the back was Kara. When Kara entered the field the bleachers erupted with cheers making the blonde beam and wave, making Lena’s heart skip a beat as they locked eyes and Kara gave a wink.

The game was long and tough, both teams were starting to wear down. Alex had been taken out early in when a fowl kick from the other team caused her to sprain her ankle. Another girl, Lucy Lena thinks, ended up benched when she took an elbow to the eye trying to dive for a ball. And Lena was sure Maggie was in some degree of pain with a badly bruised leg after her leg got between a girl from the other team and the ball. Looking at the score Lena bit her lip, the Comets were up by one of they could just score once more before time ran out they’d win and be the state champions.

The whistle drew Lena’s attention back to the middle of the field before her eyes tried desperately to follow the ball as it was kicked around. The other team was halfway to the goal when Kara managed to swipe the ball and began back down the field Maggie not far behind. Lena held her breath as Kara stopped and lined up for the shot before pulling her foot back as the countdown began. Unable to watch Lena closed her eyes and listened to the crowd shout out numbers in loud unison, somewhere between 3 and 2 the numbers turned into loud screams and cheers making Lena’s eyes snap open to see Kara standing in her spot just staring at the goal as the ball fell to the ground in the net and the goalie dived to the ground in her failed attempt to stop the ball.

Lena found herself beaming as joy and pride for her girlfriend bloomed in her chest erupting from her mouth in loud cheers as the team ran at Kara nearly tackling her to the ground. Finally it seemed to dawn on Kara they’d won and she beamed with tears in her eyes as she let her teammates surround her. Lena had to giggle as the girls worked together to hoist Kara into the air getting everyone started on singing ‘We Are the Champions’ in loud unison and slightly out of key. Deciding it was all in the spirit Lena joined in her smile nearly painful as Kara locked eyes with her again. It took a moment but Kara got the girls to put her down, as soon as her cleats hit the ground she ran over to the fence in front of Lena and beamed up at her motioning the ravenette over to her.

Lena hurried down and as soon as she’s in reach Kara gently cups her face and pulls her into a kiss in front of everyone. Lena is scared at first but as Kara continues to kiss her she can’t help but get lost in it as the crowd seems to redouble it’s cheering even louder now. When they broke apart Lena looked into Kara’s eyes her heart ready to burst with love seeing all the joy and love in her favorite blue eyes as she placed her hands over Kara’s. Kara smiled impossibly more resting her forehead against Lena’s.

“I love you Lee.”

Lena giggles happily despite the blush staining her cheeks.

“I love you too Kar.”


End file.
